Marionette
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: ¡Qué tormento! Todos los días iba hacia la casa azul, trémulo de esperanza, agitado por la ilusión: "Tal vez sea hoy". V. Blasco Ibáñez, Entre naranjos.
1. El terror de admitir que es amor

¡Jashin-_sama_! No sé qué me trajo aquí, con una historia como la que tienen a continuación, pero supongo que estoy harta de la tarea (-.-) Ya tenía la espinita desde hace días, tal vez semanas, pero no me animaba (xD)... ya ven que no tengo mucho talento para ciertos temas y el lemon, puede estar muy bien incluidos en ellos. De todos modos, espero que esta cosa llegue a gustarles, a pesar de que seguramente no es muy buena porque le faltó historia y me dedique sólo a plasmar, pues, ya saben (.w.)

_Naruto _no me pertenece en absoluto, es de Kishimoto: Asesino de mis personajes y parejas favoritas (nwn)

**¡Advertencia! **Yaoi (xD), TREMENDO OoC, AU, lemon.

¡NOTA!

[1] Para **Suki-Nomonaga**: Sempai, muchas gracias por tu fic de _Amantes_, que fue quizá una de las cosas que me animaron a escribir algo de la temática. Espero que te guste mucho (nwn)

[2] Para **nightlyblue**: Sempai, yo no sé si estás leyendo esto, pero por favor (xD) no me juzgues.

Dicho esto, ¡ojalá lo disfruten!

* * *

**((*~* [MARIONETTE]*~*))**

**.ͼͽ.**

« ¡Qué tormento! Todos los días iba hacia la casa azul, trémulo de esperanza, agitado por la ilusión: "Tal vez sea hoy" »

V. Blasco Ibáñez_, Entre naranjos._

**.ͼͽ.**

Ni los truenos que sacudían la ventana pudieron distraer a Itachi del dulce sonido de aquella voz mientras la ahogaba con sus labios. Le parecía que un absoluto silencio reinaba el mundo fuera de esa habitación, en la que sólo era consciente de todas las sensaciones físicas y emocionales que experimentaba mientras sus dedos iban y venían, trazando líneas rojizas en la piel desnuda de Sasori. Lo enloquecía percibir el estremecimiento que seguía a sus caricias, mientras la frenética e impetuosa pasión fundía sus cuerpos hasta confundir uno con otro.

Exploraban la boca del otro con desesperación, como si su último encuentro hubiera ocurrido centurias atrás y no sólo hace unos pocos días. Las palabras tenues dichas al oído, eran murmullos ahogados por el rechinido que la cama profería durante cada embestida; sonidos que le hacían perder el juicio, embriagándolo de un placer más grande y —casi— doloroso, como la mariposa incinerada que disfrutó del calor y la luz expedidas por el fuego. Oh, cuánto disfrutaba del temblor que llenaba la voz del Akasuna, prueba de su excitación e impaciencia por el orgasmo.

Sasori enredó las piernas a sus caderas, obligándolo a hundirse más dentro de él. Itachi gimió quedito, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió la estrechez contra su miembro, el cual empezaba a llegar a su límite; la tensión le resultaba casi insoportable llegados a ese punto y rogaba por la liberación mientras sus movimientos se volvían rápidos y profundos.

El pelirrojo gritó ante el cambio brusco y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretando las sábanas. El Uchiha entreabrió los ojos, agudizando la vista para no perder detalle de aquellos labios entreabiertos y —acaso— del rastro de saliva que había dejado su último beso o el rubor en las mejillas (el cual siempre había encontrado adorable y, por las escasas veces que Sasori lo lucía, se esforzaba en capturarlo en su memoria).

Akasuna estiró las manos hasta su cuello, enredando los brazos de manera tal que sus uñas podían clavarse en el mismo, haciéndole daño por la fuerza que utilizó para volver a besarlo. Inclinado sobre sus codos, el Uchiha detuvo el vaivén de caderas, moviéndose sólo lo suficiente para que el taheño gimiera de frustración contra sus labios.

Si debía sincerarse consigo, Itachi _adoraba _negarse el clímax justo cuando éste resultaba inminente. Y la expresión de Sasori cuando jugaba de la misma manera con él, no tenía precio. Salió de él con cuidado, ahogando una queja por la sensación dolorosa allá abajo.

La mirada iracunda del otro perforó su frente, pero ésta le produjo una cierta satisfacción insana.

—Tú me lo pediste —jadeó Itachi con voz ronca e irreconocible—: Que no tuviera misericordia o contemplación alguna.

Sasori dejó escapar una risa entre dientes.

—Entonces, hasta ahora has sido muy amable conmigo, ¿no crees? —Preguntó, arrastrando las palabras y dejándolas escapar como si cada una pesaran en su boca igual que yunques. El moreno frunció el ceño.

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estás seguro.

El taheño le dirigió una mirada turbia que pretendía ser desafiante y fracasaba, a pesar de las palabras que lo acompañaban.

—Puedes disponer de mí como mejor te plazca —ronroneó, con cierto tono suplicante—. Soy tuyo.

Una sonrisa larga apareció en el rostro del mayor. El gesto provocó un estremecimiento en Sasori, quien empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando Itachi le obligó a cambiar la posición: Mientras tomaba las muñecas del pelirrojo y lo obligaba a ponerlas encima de la cabeza, maniobró con agilidad para apresar a su amante con ambas piernas y después, se colocó de manera tal que su pene quedaba a escasos centímetros de la boca del otro.

Sasori levantó la mirada, como si no entendiera qué estaba ocurriendo y apretó los labios en una fina línea de forma casi inconsciente. El gesto irritó y divirtió a partes iguales al moreno, que se inclinó aún más y aplicó mayor peso en las muñecas del Akasuna. Éste no hizo amago por removerse, pero definitivamente no parecía extasiado.

—Abre la boca —ordenó Itachi, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar imponente que, aunque no era difícil en la cotidianidad de su vida (siendo hijo de quien era y la gran responsabilidad que cargaría en sus hombros), no acostumbraba a usarlo con el ojicafé—. Las marionetas deben acatar las exigencias de sus dueños —añadió—. Y tú, eres_ mío. _

El pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza contra la almohada y tragó saliva, pero un brillo hambriento apareció en su mirada entretanto separaba los labios. El hecho de que Sasori lo obedeciera sin rechistar, hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara y la tensión, que poco a poco había olvidado hasta no sentir más que una lejana punzada de deseo, volviera a estallar con más ímpetu que antes.

Itachi acercó su miembro hasta que la punta fue acariciada por los labios calientes del pelirrojo. Encorvó ligeramente la espalda y movió el cuerpo para restregarlo en la cara de Sasori; éste mantuvo la boca abierta, como ansiando recibir el duro y caliente falo dentro de su boca. El Akasuna gimió durante los siguientes segundos, impaciente. Itachi se sintió tanto complacido como halagado por la mueca excitada que se esforzaba por ocultar el marionetista, pues el ligero roce parecía insuficiente.

Hizo un último movimiento, recorriendo el miembro desde la frente, bajando por su mejilla hasta que tocaba el labio inferior de Sasori. A pesar de la oscuridad, Itachi vio el movimiento de su manzana de Adán mientras se preparaba. Un segundo después, hundió su pene en la boca del Akasuna.

—Hmm —gimió el moreno al notar el tacto caliente y (oh, por Jashin) la suculenta sensación de la lengua contra la cabeza de su polla. El taheño apretó los ojos por instinto mientras Itachi seguía penetrándolo suavemente, con cuidado. Hubo un quejido ahogado, como de arqueada, antes de que el Uchiha sacara nuevamente su miembro, deleitándose con la suave succión con la que Sasori despidió esa primera estocada—. Sa-sori…

Los ojos de Sasori chocaron contra los suyos: Tierra y el cielo nocturno colisionando una vez más, e Itachi ya no pudo contener más. La siguiente embestida fue más profunda y dura (se preguntó si en algún momento llegaría a la garganta del otro, idea que sólo lo invitó a empujar con más ahínco y desesperación). El pelirrojo continúo emitiendo gemidos e Itachi notó la solitaria lágrima que corría por el rabillo del ojo, diciéndose que debería tomarlo con más calma, pero esta experiencia lo estaba volviendo loco y no deseaba parar. La tensión en su miembro doblegaba cualquier pizca de racionalidad.

Pronto, Sasori se había acostumbrado al movimiento y, conforme el orgasmo de Itachi se acercaba, el joven únicamente parecía preocupado por cómo tomar más de aquel miembro que invadía su boca una y otra vez.

La entrecortada voz de Itachi repetía su nombre, como si tuviera una idea atorada en la punta de la lengua e intentara dar con ella mientras lo llamaba.

—N-no puedo más —gruñó. Sasori abrió los ojos con violencia y apretó los puños (todavía sujetados por la mano libre del Uchiha). Itachi apretó los dientes y dijo—: Trágalo todo.

En cuanto dejó escapar tales palabras, Itachi se ruborizó más. ¿A caso él…? ¿Cuándo se volvió tan sinvergüenza como para…?

Alcanzó el punto crítico en medio del pensamiento y no pudo contenerlo más: Descargó su esencia dentro de la boca del pelirrojo, quien expandió los ojos desmesuradamente por el repentino sabor salado.

« ¡Repugnante! ». Pensó, avergonzado de sí mismo. « ¡¿Por qué hice eso?! Sasori… ».

Sabía que esto era una mala idea desde el principio. Él no quería ser esa clase de persona.

Todavía no se recuperaba del todo de aquel último espasmo, así que jadeaba e intentaba recuperar el control sobre su propio cuerpo para salir de ahí. Lo primero que pudo hacer, fue soltar las muñecas del pelirrojo. Luego de unos segundos más, extrajo su miembro del taheño.

Debía disculparse. Debía…

—Itachi… —murmuró Sasori con voz sofocada y repleta de un _algo _que no podía identificar del todo, pero que lo desconcertó ligeramente al equipararlo con las manos del pelirrojo cogiéndole de los hombros y tirando de él, primero para alcanzar su cuello, después para atraerlo violentamente hacia sus labios.

Demasiado aturdido para reaccionar, el joven Uchiha sólo fue capaz de percibir el gusto salado de su propio semen.

El beso no duró demasiado antes de que Sasori tirará de sus cabellos y lo separara ligeramente de él, le rodeara con ambos brazos y, con una fuerza descomunal, lo hiciera caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y lo siguió después.

—Te quiero dentro de mí —prorrumpió Sasori, pero su tono tenía un ligero toque de súplica mientras se sentaba sobre el bajo vientre de Itachi y restregaba un poco contra su miembro—. Quiero venirme sólo contigo dentro de mí. —Pausa—. ¿Puedo?

Itachi todavía tenía parte de su cerebro lejos, muy aletargado para responder, así que se limitó a asentir. El pelirrojo entonces se ocupó de lo demás, colocando el falo del Uchiha en su entrada y dejando que el peso de la gravedad hiciera lo suyo. No esperó mucho para acostumbrarse a la intromisión antes de empezar a moverse, gimiendo y clavando sus uñas en la cintura del Uchiha, que veía la figura del menor como en una especie de sueño.

Itachi se apoyó sobre los codos para levantarse, hipnotizado por los labios de Sasori, que emitían los sonidos más excitantes. _Adoraba _el sonido de esa voz.

Se sentó casi por completo y atrajo el rostro del pelirrojo para besarlo apasionadamente. Dejó una mano para apoyarse en el colchón y dirigió la otra hacia el miembro de Sasori. Empezó a masturbarlo; deseaba que alcanzara pronto la liberación. Se la merecía por la noche tan maravillosa que le estaba haciendo pasar.

El Akasuna llevó una mano a la suya, como para detenerlo, pero parecía no tener la fuerza necesaria. Persistía su movimiento de caderas, que envolvía en un calor excitante al Uchiha.

—Sa-so-ri —gimió bajito, pegando los labios contra el cuello del pelirrojo, lamiendo un poco del sudor que cubría esa piel tan blanca y perfecta—. Muévete más… rápido.

Obedeció. En recompensa, Itachi apretó un poco más sus dedos contra el miembro de Sasori y bombeó más rápido.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que de pronto, un doble gemido brutal y profundo rompió el mutismo de la habitación. Sosteniéndose uno contra el otro, los amantes se dejaron caer nuevamente al colchón, jadeando profusamente.

**(*~[*]~*)**

Itachi acariciaba los cabellos de Sasori, observando la lenta respiración del chico luego de quedar sumido en los brazos de Morfeo. Lucía tranquilo y en paz, como si no hubiera llegado esa tarde con los ojos enardecidos por quién sabe qué razón.

Suspiró y volvió a colocarse sobre la espalda, dirigiendo su atención hacia la ventana. No llovía más. No se oía más que el lejano pitido de los autos y la respiración profunda de Sasori. En otros días, aquello bastaría para arrullarlo, pero hoy estaba muy preocupado.

Sasori no estaba bien. Le sucedía algo, pero cuando le preguntaba, no quería decirle. Se limitaba a observarlo y responder: —Soy como una marioneta rota, pero no me abandonarás, ¿verdad? No te aburriré, ¿cierto? —Hacía una pausa—. Sigo vivo. Y mi existencia vale en cuanto tú me ames.

Con el ceño fruncido, Itachi volvió la mirada hacia la nuca del otro.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a veces tenía la sensación de que no podía alcanzarlo? ¿Por qué aun cuando sus cuerpos estaban unidos y se confundían con el otro, sentía a Sasori tan lejos? ¿Por qué le ocultaba tantas cosas y sonreía irónicamente ante su amor?

Quería alcanzarlo pero, ¿cómo llegar a un corazón que parecía no existir?

Girando sobre su costado, abrazó al taheño y lo atrajo hacia sí, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello.

—Te amo, Sasori… —murmuró, besándole la coronilla y cerrando los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

**.**

Sasori odiaba que Itachi susurrara esas dulces palabras contra su oído sólo cuando creía que estaba dormido.

Él de verdad lo intentaba: No quería ser ingrato con la dulzura de Itachi…, lo amaba. Pero no sabía cómo decirlo… cómo no temerle a su propio corazón, que había empezado a sentirse vivo una vez más con él, _sólo _con él.

Se volteó con cuidado, oyendo le suspiro de Itachi y el dulce aliento de café que inundó su espacio personal. Lo miró largo rato, prometiéndose (cual cobarde que sabe que no puede enfrentarse a nada), que durante la mañana, se lo haría saber.

« Tal vez sea hoy cuando pueda decírtelo. Quiero tener el valor para hacerlo ».

Aunque fuera peligroso entregarse de esa manera, como una marioneta al servicio de su amo.

Momentos después, se quedaba dormido entre los brazos de Itachi, acariciando la idea de que una vez que lo dijera, no importaría más los insultos o las amenazas de la familia Uchiha. Haciéndole saber que sus sentimientos no caían en saco roto… quién sabe, a lo mejor, tenían una oportunidad.

_**FIN**_

* * *

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer y mil gracias más si dejan un review! (:D)

Matta ne~


	2. Más de lo que él ofrecera

¡Buenas, sempais! (nwn) En fin, yo no estaba completamente decidida a esto, pero aquí me tienen (xD). No pude resistirme. Lo siento.

_Naruto_, como podrán imaginarse, no es de mi propiedad. Sólo estoy tomándole prestados los personajes a Kishimoto.

**¡Advertencias! **

(1) AU

(2) YAOI.

(3) Posible OoC.

(4) Lemon :D

(5) Esta continuación, casi no planeada, va para mis queridas **Erzabeth **y **Sabaku no Gaa-chan**; una por alentarme a escribir la continuación, la otra por recordarme siempre por qué amo el ItaSaso. ¡Las quiero mucho!

ACLARACIÓN: No veía a Sasori renunciando tan fácil a su amor por Itachi, así que debí ponerlo en contexto y resultó que Chiyo estará en coma (:B), ojalá me disculpen.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**((*~* [MARIONETTE] *~*))**

**{.****ͼͽ****.}**

« Me hizo daño. Todo lo que después ha sucedido, me ha hecho daño »

Herman Hesse, _Demian._

**{.****ͼͽ****.}**

Sasori miraba la columna de humo que subía al techo, disipándose en segundos. Un delicioso olor a café negro, su favorito, inundaba el comedor mientras retorcía la punta del mantel. Observar ese juego de volutas servía para ahuyentar los horrores escondidos tras el nombre Uchiha, que iban ciñéndolo lentamente. Sin embargo, el tiempo avanzaba, viéndose las primeras luces grisáceas, potentes a sus ojos cansados.

Una sonrisa brilló en los labios del Akasuna, tímida y afectuosa, negándose a sentir cualquier rastro de miedo. _Quiero verlo. _Bebió de la taza, cerrando los ojos. Era fácil romper su burbuja, extinguirla como ocurría al vestigio humeante de su café entre más subía, pero intentaba no detenerse a meditarlo.

Hoy, por fin, iba a decirle a Itachi. Fue como si le golpearan el pecho con un martillo, de tan fuerte que latió su corazón, dando vuelcos precipitada y dolorosamente al repasar sus palabras: _Itachi, te amo. Lo hice desde el comienzo. ¿Me permitirías estar contigo? _

Se estremeció de anticipación. Tenía el estómago revuelto y ahora, el café no le ofrecería ningún alivio.

Lanzó un suspiro y puso la taza a un lado, empujándola después sin medir o fijarse hacia dónde. Ésta cayó, rompiéndose en mil pedazos. _¡Mierda!_ Corrió hasta la cocina, tomó la escoba y el recogedor que solía poner al fondo, apresurándose en volver, mascullando.

Iba a limpiar cuando golpearon la puerta de su departamento: _Toc. _Pausa. _Toc. Toc. _Otro silencio. _Toc. Toc. Toc. _

Sasori emitió un ruidito estrangulado, haciéndose para atrás violentamente, igual que si viera un monstruo abriéndose paso en su dirección, con miembros gangrenados y supurando asquerosas sustancias. Después de todo, el efecto que le provocaba la llamada de Fugaku únicamente se comparaba a esa grotesca imagen.

Tomó una larga bocanada de aire y, cargándose de valor, fue para abrir. Justo como lo pensó, el Uchiha estaba parado, observando el horizonte, hacia la calle tenuemente iluminada. Su rostro de facciones solemnes, acrecentaban el aire sombrío y tinte severo del habitual ceño fruncido; daba la impresión de que había pisado mierda u olía algo especialmente desagradable.

Atrás de Fugaku se hallaban un par de sujetos enormes que le recordaban a Kisame, de tan altos; vestían unos pulcros trajes negros y no faltaban los lentes de sol. Akasuna los miró, sujetando el palo de madera. Temblaba de anticipación a los golpes, pero se dijo que primero moriría antes de enseñarles cualquier rastro de cobardía.

Se enderezó lo más que pudo. Aquellos hombres le sacaban al menos treinta centímetros y su musculatura, marcada incluso bajo la ropa, era evidente.

Apretó el mango de la escoba. _Todo irá bien, Sasori; cálmate. _Pese a sus ánimos, cuando Fugaku volvió su atención a él, estuvo a punto de retroceder.

—Buenos días, Sasori-_kun _—saludó éste de lo más cordial. Obtuvo como respuesta una mirada ponzoñosa. La sonrisa despreciativa y cruel se dibujó en su rostro, hiriéndolo—. ¿Nos permitirás entrar? —Aunque en forma de pregunta (lo cual encontraba de muy mal gusto), era una orden.

Rechinando los dientes, se movió a un lado para dejarlo pasar, seguido de cerca por los guardaespaldas; parecían edificios y le obligaron a retroceder, medio empujándole al sacar el pecho. Sasori los dejó hacer, queriendo evitar así una paliza propinada antes de tiempo.

Ignoró a los hombres y observó al mayor: Se deslizaba a lo largo de la sala, observando todo a detalle (como si registrara las sencillas pertenencias que él y su abuela, cuando ella reía alegre mientras le enseñaba otro jarrón excéntrico). Finalmente se detuvo, encarándolo.

—Vine a darte tu última oportunidad —añadió el hombre, sentándose y cruzando las piernas. El taheño quien se mantenía prudentemente distanciado, respingó la nariz.

—La respuesta seguirá siendo la misma —dijo, firme. Los ojos del moreno parecieron brillar en la estancia, consumiendo el sentimiento hogareño que formaba un eco feliz en la memoria del Akasuna—. ¿Podemos pasar a los golpes? Seguro el par de brutos que trae consigo se mueren de ganas. Y tengo cosas más importantes en las que ocuparme.

Fugaku chasqueó los dedos y, cual perro cazador, uno de los hombres tiró de su cabello y lo arrojó contra la pared. Sasori notó el pinchazo agudo de dolor y gimió bajito.

Hora de contraatacar. Aunque su desventaja en dos contra uno era obvia, al menos intentaría defenderse. Dicho esto, al recuperar el aliento, se abalanzó hacia su agresor.

**.**

Siempre había gloria en la oposición. Al ver los rostros de labios partidos y la nariz torcida del guardaespaldas más bajo, se sintió orgulloso. No obstante, Fugaku había sido muy claro, atacándolo donde nunca imaginó:

—La próxima vez que tengas un encuentro con mi hijo, quiero que lo termines. —El hombre tenía una mirada que pretendía resultar amedrentadora. Al contrario de otras reuniones, el padre de Itachi lucía bastante seguro de llevar la batuta que podría intimidar y doblegar su amor, obligarlo a renunciar—. Quiero, Akasuna, dejarte muy en claro mi benevolencia. Respetando tu integridad y la de tu familia, pero han llegado a un punto de no retorno.

Sasori parpadeó, confundido. El Uchiha se acercó, dando vueltas a su alrededor igual que un ave de rapiña.

—Este sueño debe terminar —musitó en voz baja, sonriente—. O le rompes el corazón a mi hijo o… —hizo una pausa—… me encargaré que tu abuela no despierte jamás.

La boca de Sasori cayó. Un minuto después, se arrojó contra el mayor, irascible, sin tomar en consideración a los guardaespaldas que salieron en ayuda de su Jefe, sujetándolo de los brazos y estrellándolo contra muro nuevamente.

—¡No puede hacer eso! —Gritó Sasori, revolviéndose entre el agarre de los hombres. Fugaku, limpiándose las arruguitas del traje azul, lo miró—. ¡Itachi me ama! ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Y mi abuela no tiene nada qué ver en ello, igual que usted, maldito hijo de…! —El Uchiha le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire y la saliva. Debió hacer una señal, porque el par de gorilas le soltaron, dejándolo caer pesadamente.

El dolor en las rodillas palpitaba igual que un corazón. Tuvo que sujetarse el estómago revuelto. Vomitó, sacando el desayuno y el café que tanto había disfrutado antes.

Humillado y temblando, se atrevió a desafiar al otro, levantando la mirada. Fugaku, sin embargo, aprovechó su debilidad para cogerle los cabellos y obligarlo a pegar el rostro en su vómito. Sasori se abstuvo de volver el estómago, pero aquello supuso un gran esfuerzo.

—Óyeme, bien —continuó Fugaku—. Ahora pasaremos un poco de las amenazas, niñato. Si tú no accedes a mi orden, claro que mataré a tu abuela: Ella no tendrá oportunidad de despertar al coma. —Sasori bufó—. Pero si tú obedeces, no sólo la dejaré vivir: Tomaré responsabilidad absoluta de su cuidado. La llevaré al mejor hospital, será atendida por verdaderos expertos y quizá, tenga mejor posibilidad. Cuando despierte, tú y ella se irán de aquí, felices, juntos. Tú y lo único que queda de tu familia. Dime, ¿no es un trato justo?

Él no respondió nada. Sabía que la posibilidad de que Chiyo despertara sólo tenía un 50%.

—Itachi tiene un gran futuro —continúo el mayor, suave y pacientemente—. Lo sabes. Y tú… no odio admitirlo, también. No queremos arruinar eso, ¿verdad?

_Ah, ¿también vas a chantajearme con mi futuro? Eres un bastardo malnacido._

—¿Tenemos un trato?

**.****ͼͽ****.**

_Itachi:_

_Querido amor mío, ¿has sido tan patético? ¿Creíste que existiría la mínima oportunidad de estar juntos?_

_¡Bah! Me decepcionas. Fui tu marioneta y tomaste mi cuerpo en interminables ocasiones, haciéndome tuyo…sin embargo, nunca te di razón para amarme. Tú, mejor que nadie, lo entendía: no forma parte de mi naturaleza devolver sentimientos inútiles. Los aborrezco. Jamás voy a aceptarlos (ni propios y mucho menos viniendo de ti)._

_No quiero verte ya, así que desaparece. Por siempre._

_Atentamente, Sasori._

_PD: Cuando te vayas, pon las llaves en el buzón. _

_._

Tres días después había terminado, por fin, de escribir la nota. Era un acto muy cobarde, pero no hubiera sido capaz de decírselo en la cara y lo sabía, avergonzándose de sí mismo.

_Quizá hubiera sido hoy. Tal vez, hoy tendría el valor. Lo deseaba tanto que, por un momento, creí que sería posible._

—Te amo —murmuró Sasori, los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Te amo. —Sollozó—. De verdad, te amo. Lo siento. Quería estar junto a ti por siempre. —Apoyó los brazos en el lavabo—. Te amo, Itachi.

En el silencio de aquel cuarto vacío, siempre había sido tan fácil decirlo.

Su reflejo era el único testigo. Itachi no lo oiría jamás.

Llamaron a la puerta y él, dando un saltito, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas.

**.****ͼͽ****.**

La expresión de Itachi adquirió un matiz gatuno, casi depredador, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para robar los labios del taheño en un beso posesivo y sensual.

El primogénito de los Uchiha nunca cerraba los ojos al besar a Sasori, ya que amaba profundamente el gesto del mayor: Cejas fruncidas, el rubor marcado sobre la piel blanca y los párpados tan apretados que seguro veía lucecitas de colores.

Se separó un momento, contemplando una obra maestra. A sus ojos, era increíble y fascinante ver al pelirrojo mordiéndose el labio, tratando de aguantar los sonidos embarazosos que brotaban de su garganta, uno tras otro. Sin embargo, Itachi adivinó fácilmente las oleadas de placer que doblegaban el carácter duro e impasible del Akasuna, a través de la respiración errática y los ojos nublados.

Temblaba, pensó al deslizar la mano sobre la erección y notando que Sasori arqueaba el cuerpo, buscando más caricias y velocidad. Él no tardó en obedecer la súplica silenciosa.

Oyó el gritito ahogado de su pareja, mostrándose complacido. ¡Aquella voz! Dios, cada letra era un coro de ángeles que hipnotizaba los sentidos de Itachi, despojándolo de raciocinio.

—M-más —gimió Sasori, ronco e impaciente, dejando las revueltas sábanas y aferrándose a sus brazos, clavándole las uñas—. Ita….Oh, sí.

_Lo disfruta._Se dijo, aumentando el ritmo y apretando, haciendo que el taheño lanzara un nuevo y potente quejido. Esto le provocó una inesperada ansiedad por penetrarlo de una vez, hacerlo gritar, rogándole que llegara hasta aquel punto que ningún otro conocía.

Volvió a besarlo, desesperadamente. Magnífico. Tenía, como habitualmente ocurría, la impresión de que era la primera vez. De alguna forma, sólo en aquel íntimo momento, creía que Sasori le pertenecía a él. Anhelaba profundizarlo y quedarse ahí, atrapados en una burbuja de espacio y tiempo.

Sintió que el otro lo mordía. No era una costumbre del pelirrojo, y fue todavía más evidente debido a su vacilación, llena de amor y pasión igualmente. Él gruñó, descubriendo que la sensación le encantaba y que, además iba a tirar su control por la borda.

Ciñó todavía más sus dedos entorno al miembro caliente de Sasori. Notaba cómo —poco a poco— éste iba cubriéndose del líquido pre-seminal. Tal vez, no quedaba mucho antes de que el otro se viniera. E Itachi, viéndolo arquearse cada vez que tocaba la punta, también empezaban a cobrarle factura: Su cuerpo estaba ansioso, los pantalones le aprisionaban, incomodándolo hasta niveles desconocidos.

—Di que eres mío —le exigió, jugando a la marioneta y su dueño. Sasori se esforzó en responder:

—Te… ¡ah! —Un breve silencio—… Te pertenezco, Ita-Itachi.

—Repítelo, por favor.

—Soy tuyo. —La voz brotaba trabajosamente de sus labios.

Complacido del esfuerzo de su amante, Itachi volvió a besarlo, penetrando la cavidad bucal con su lengua y obligándole a obedecer sus demandas. Fue tranquilo, como si tuvieran la eternidad del mundo para ellos solos. Aquella danza se interrumpió justo al sentir que Sasori se tensaba, avisándole a Itachi de los segundos que precedían al orgasmo.

Hizo un último movimiento, masajeando diestramente, grabando a fuego en su memoria el sonido gutural que se le escapó a Sasori en el momento de correrse.

Itachi se separó y extrajo la mano fuera de las prendas del Akasuna, quien había apoyado la cabeza y procuraba recuperar el aliento.

Bajo suyo, ¡qué hermoso se veía!

Sonrió, excitado y enternecido a partes iguales. Procedió a bajarle los pantalones, con movimientos controlados: no quería asustarlo por la urgencia de sus deseos.

Una vez echó la ropa al suelo, contempló —deleitado— las piernas de Sasori. Adoraba la visión, pensó al hincarse a un lado y besarlas, marcándolo de vez en cuando.

Llevó la mano a la entrada del chico, introduciendo la punta del dedo y moviéndolo en el interior, gozando la estrechez que prometía. Anticipando toda sensación de placer, una nueva corriente eléctrica lo atravesó, pero Itachi continúo su tarea. El tomar a Sasori no debía representar molestias o dolor alguno. Quería complacerlo, hacer que su mente se llenara con pensamientos sólo de él.

Utilizó el segundo dedo. Cuando estuvo listo, un tercero.

Los jadeos de Sasori, audibles a pesar del zumbido en los oídos, hicieron que nuevamente su cabeza se vaciara por completo.

_Ahora_, necesitaba hacerlo o temía volverse loco.

Se levantó y desabrochó el pantalón, quitándoselo hábilmente para exponerse frente a su amado. No supo exactamente qué había en la mirada de Sasori; tampoco se detuvo a preguntar… el deseo estaba venciendo a los pocos pensamientos coherentes.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó con voz ronca y recibió un breve asentimiento.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas, observándolo. Tenía la impresión de que la escena transcurría en cámara lenta.

—Sasori —lo llamó, pero no había ningún rastro de nada. Sólo quería decir su nombre, saborear cada una de las letras—. Mírame, por favor.

Quería guardarlo todo en su memoria. Sus ojos, sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas ruborizadas, su nariz perfilada, la forma en que se juntaban las cejas.

El otro obedeció lentamente. Lo besó, como para distraerlo del preciso momento en que introdujo su pene. Trató de hacerlo cuidadosamente, de forma que no doliera, pero le sintió tensarse y gimió en respuesta a la breve contracción. Por un segundo, resultó hasta dolorosa la forma que apretaba, pues aun esperándolo, resultaba diferente a otras ocasiones.

Le oyó emitir un grito, parte de sorpresa y dolor. Él no se movió, impresionado de todas las sensaciones que aumentaban al transcurrir de los segundos. _Pareciera que él lo toma por primera y última vez._

Empezó a temer de lo oculto, retorciéndose como sombras en la habitación, contemplando su acto sexual con ojos acusadores... dispuestos a arrancarlo de su lado.

_¡No! Él me pertenece. Nadie va a quitármelo jamás. Huiremos. Nos iremos juntos._

Pasó los brazos alrededor del torso ajeno, sintiendo el corazón del pelirrojo, el cual latía furiosamente.

_¿Me amas?_

Luego de varios instantes, eternos y dolorosos para su miembro, se decidió a quebrar el silencio.

—Saso- —justo cuando iba a preguntarle aquello, el Akasuna realizó un leve movimiento con las caderas, si bien entorpecido (acaso por el dolor y el deseo), fue capaz de enviarle una poderosa corriente eléctrica.

Empezó a moverse, un lento vaivén que fue perdiendo su delicadeza y aumentó en fuerza y velocidad conforme él buscaba el punto exacto de Sasori. _¡Oh, qué hermoso sonido!_ Pensó al encontrarlo. Cada estocada lo hacía gemir, pero necesitaba escucharlo gritar de placer, llamándolo.

Se inclinó, acercándose al oído del menor sin dejar de moverse.

—Ámame y no dejes de amarme. Dime que obedecerás, _mi marioneta._

Sasori abría la boca, mirándolo con algo parecido al horror, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas. Intentaba hablar, pero cada vez que lo hacía, Itachi se empujaba al interior y le arrancaba la voz, junto a toda posibilidad de responder. Tenía miedo que el pelirrojo no lo correspondiera… le aterrorizaba haber llegado más allá de lo que, claramente, Akasuna podía ofrecer.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

Sempais, muchas gracias por leer y ojalá las anime a dejar un pequeño review, para hacerme saber si les gustó.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	3. Volteando página

Hola, sempais. Les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo capítulo de _Marionette. _Sé que me he tardado un siglo, pero ¡hey! lo estoy actualizando, jeje. *Se esconde antes de que le arrojen tomatazos*. Por motivos de inspiración (y... vamos a decir que otros personales) los fics son difíciles últimamente (xD). Sin embargo, quiero ir retomando las andadas, incluso si es lentamente. ¡No abandonaré el ItaSaso jamás!

En fin, antes que nada... Jashin, la ausencia me ha costado cara, siento que los capítulos de este fic tienen un formato que va de "ordenado" a "no sé qué rayos hago yendo y viniendo de una cosa a otra" (cortesía de ciertos ensayos de Hermenéutica). Así que, una disculpa si a veces parece que me extravío (x'D)

Vale, vale. Ya me dejo de tonterías.

**¡Atención! **_Naruto_ pertenece a Kishimoto. Únicamente pido sus personajes de vez en cuando para disfrutar con fantasías gays sobre esta pareja roji-negra (:D)

Lamento el formato de cartas.

**¡Advertencias! **Ya saben que viene en el paquete: Posible OoC, yaoi (ItaSaso, ¿SasOC?, quizá leve SasoDei). Y como extra, lamento el formato de correos electrónicos. Oh, claro, y lo peor: No hay lemon propiamente dicho en este capítulo (nwnU)

Espero no decepcionarles.

**¡Importante! **Este capítulo está dedicado a **Hani**, porque francamente no sabía qué hacer con el fic (x'D)... hasta que llegó la inspiración tres segundos antes de prometerte que tenía una idea de hacia dónde iba (?)... Aunque creo que tomó una dirección inesperada, ¡ojalá te guste!

* * *

**((*~* [MARIONETTE]*~*))**

**.ͼͽ.**

« Y aún sueño que él viene a mí y vivimos nuestras vidas, juntos. Pero hay sueños que no pueden ser »

_Les misérables, I dreamed a dream._

**.ͼͽ.**

Sasori veía la pantalla fijamente, apretando sus labios. Tenía los ojos hechos dos rendijas y una expresión irascible que amedrantaría al propio Drácula, cuya mirada arrojaba llamas del Infierno.

¡Qué situación tan fastidiosa! La cereza del pastel luego de ese _fantástico _Año Nuevo, se dijo sarcásticamente al observar su bandeja de entrada (en la cual se hallaban varios correos con Deidara como remitente). Sí. Ahí, alineados y remarcados gracias a las mayúsculas, se desplegaba una serie mensajes sin leer. El pelirrojo advirtió, extrañado e irritado, que los últimos dos "gritaban": **¡URGENTE!**

Mierda. La verdad, no quería abrirlos. Todavía se le retorcía el estómago cuando decidía ignorarlos. De hecho, únicamente podía admirar la persistencia del joven rubio, quien pese a los años, continuaba buscándolo.

Incluso _él _se detuvo.

Resopló. Se acordó por qué jamás usaba esa vieja cuenta de secundaria: El Akasuna nunca sería capaz de enfrentarse a todo lo que había tenido en Japón. No obstante, su lado masoquista le obligaba a mirar de vez en cuando, intentando... intentando recordar que formó parte de algo. Por ejemplo, aún guardaba los mensajes del Uchiha. Al final, siguió cultivando y guardando su amor durante seis años, llorando por ambos y blasfemando contra Fugaku.

Era estúpido. Quizá debido a eso, lo molestaba tanto ver a Deidara hablándole, después de renegar incluso la amistad entre Akatsuki. Iwa no siempre creyó fervientemente en el amor, y usaba toda ocasión para burlarse…lo hizo hasta el día que el pelirrojo confesó que sólo deseaba "jugar" antes de irse a Estados Unidos.

Todavía recordaba su cara, llena de perplejidad e indignación.

—Mientes, hum.

—¿Quién eres para suponerlo? —Replicó él, a la defensiva.

—Te he visto. Realmente lo quieres. ¿Cuál es la razón de portarse como un idiota? Lo… lo tienes devastado, hum.

Sasori huyó, fingiendo la mayor tranquilidad, aunque se sentía afectado por la revelación. Él quería explicarle la verdad: "Fugaku amenazó a Chiyo". Debió actuar bastante mal, pues incluso con la distancia de por medio, el rubio seguía convencido de que todavía lo amaba.

Y, vamos, no estaba equivocado.

Así como Itachi, él debía olvidarse de aquellas hermosas memorias. E ignorar a Deidara era la mejor opción. Entendía perfectamente: la idea de leer esos correos molestaba al taheño hasta niveles altísimos. Sin embargo, lo hacía. Aquellos mails _siempre _incluían algunas novedades del Uchiha y, teniendo debilidad por la vocecita de su pasado, él jamás lograba resistirse.

Mierda. El otro usaba pretextos absurdos con tal de traerlo a colación, pidiéndole a Sasori que volviera a Japón. Lo hacía más difícil, porque… ¿acaso Itachi seguiría amándolo? ¿Tal vez preguntaba cómo encontrarlo o qué era de su vida?

"Basta", suplicaba en el fondo. "Él es un viejo capítulo. Lo tengo idealizado por las fantasías románticas de mi juventud. Un amor imposible. Y ya tengo una vida aquí".

¡Ja! Qué mentira tan poco convincente.

Akasuna _de verdad _lo intentó. Al principio, se enojó con el mundo; incluso llegó a odiar a su abuela, quien murió sin despertarse. Luego quiso olvidar todo, _desesperada y definitivamente._

Obtuvo una beca a los Estados Unidos, donde continuó su especialización en Medicina para volverse cirujano plástico. Fue sencillo. Los estudios ayudaban a borrar la soledad y el dolor. Hizo que resultara muy fácil abandonar lazos amistosos con los Akatsuki. Luego puede decirse que se enamoró una vez más.

Y siguió, curando lentamente su alma herida, buscando rastros de aquella felicidad arrebatada.

Mentiría si dijera que al irse de Japón, no imaginó que las cosas serían diferentes.

Pero el destino, claro, se especializa en abatir los sueños, ¿verdad? Hoy, viendo la lista de mensajes y pensando en tantas batallas perdidas, quería gritar como nunca. La pena y vergüenza ni siquiera lo dejaban respirar a gusto, por lo que se limitaba a dejar correr el tiempo (la mayor parte, sentado frente al ordenador como un auténtico fracasado).

Creyó que superaría al Uchiha. Itachi… ah, el simple nombre todavía le arrancaba suspiros, no de esa clase que huyen a través de los labios de colegialas enamoradas, sino del eterno «qué hubiera pasado si…». La melancolía y el anhelo rondaban todas las memorias acerca del moreno, lo cual era especialmente irritante, pues siempre volvía al mismo punto: La nota que dejó aquella mañana sobre la almohada, junto al rostro del Uchiha, sabiendo que únicamente podía ser feliz a su lado.

La carta fue el principio del fin.

Era culpa de Fugaku. Y mencionaría a Harrison, su ex novio.

La visión de ojos grises y sedosos cabellos negros bajo las luces amarillentas del bar, regresó para quebrantar su dignidad en mil pedazos.

—¿Y cuál es tu historia? —Le había preguntado Harrison un año atrás, tomando el asiento vacío de la barra. Sasori había tomado la costumbre de ir los fines de semana, pero generalmente la pasaba solo. El taheño examinó a Harrison de arriba abajo. Tenía una apariencia inteligente y atractiva bajo su traje de alta costura, pero finalmente, el médico le lanzó una mirada despectiva.

—Puedo resumirlo —dijo en un tono fingidamente amistoso—: Confíe. Amé. Perdí. Viajé. Ahora encontré a un idiota que debería marcharse antes de que le propine una golpiza. ¿Te ha parecido interesante?

La sonrisa de Harrison no hizo más que crecer, arrogante.

—Bueno… el idiota te invitará una bebida y se marchará. Pero de cualquier forma puedes ir a buscarlo junto al rincón —le respondió éste, haciendo una señal al barista.

El joven castaño detrás del mostrador asintió, puso a un lado el vaso que limpiaba y fue por un trago nuevo. Sasori arqueó una ceja mientras veía a Harrison levantándose y yéndose a la mesa del fondo.

¿Qué lo hizo tragarse el orgullo e ir con él? No lo sabía. A la mejor, fue la gravedad en su voz, casi_ familiar. _Quizá era la estatura o la musculatura que se adivinaba bajo el saco. Tal vez fue su sonrisa amable. Sea lo que sea, caminó hasta la mesa y todo lo demás fluyó.

Ese sería el primero de muchos encuentros. No se pareció a la relación con Itachi, pero le gustaba. Harrison sabía cómo hacerlo sentir bien, físicamente hablando. El sexo era salvaje y ayudaba a olvidarse del resentimiento y amargura que había alimentado durante cinco años enteros. Los trece meses que siguieron, el Akasuna logró algo parecido a un noviazgo.

Fue lindo y especial a su manera.

Hasta que un día dejó de serlo.

Sasori estaba cansado. Y Deidara era lo último que necesitaba después de ser agredido por su —ahora ex— y terminar hospitalizado, con un brazo roto y las costillas fisuradas.

Ocurrió durante la reunión que los abogados hicieron para Año Nuevo en la casa de un socio (cuyo nombre olvidó). El taheño, _a quien jamás le interesaron fiestas de ese tipo _—mucho menos fuera de su campo laboral—, sólo asistió porque Harrison y su amigo Komushi pertenecían a la Firma.

Ahora desearía no haber ido nunca.

Si permitía a su mente alejarse, ésta recordaba la sensación de vértigo cuando su novio le asestó un fuerte golpe en la barbilla, desequilibrándolo y provocando que rodara por las escaleras… luego sombras. Finalmente, sólo podía recordarse a sí mismo despertando, acostado sobre una incómoda camilla, aturdido por el grito de Komushi: _« ¡Estás vivo! »__._

Evidentemente, con un brazo roto, algunas costillas fisuradas y los moretones, no murió, pero…

_Jun, _el gato korat de hermosísimos ojos ámbar, trepó al escritorio acompañado de un bufido, cortando la línea de sus pensamientos. Sasori le dirigió una mirada afilada. Usualmente,_ Jun _podía obtener atención (e incluso derretirlo) si se acercaba o frotaba el cuerpo esbelto contra sus tobillos_, _pero hoy incluso tuvo que interponerse entre el pelirrojo y la molesta pantalla que iluminaba la oscura habitación donde éste había pasado los últimos días.

—Apártate —gruñó Sasori, utilizando el brazo sano para hacerlo a un lado._ Jun _lanzó un bufido de protesta—. Hoy no saldrás. Quiero dormirme temprano.

El gato lo miró, acusador, como diciendo: «Yo sé que pretendes quedarte ahí, sintiendo lástima por ti ». Maulló nuevamente.

—Silencio —insistió él, quitándolo. ¡No pensaba hacer el (doloroso y precario) camino a la entrada principal! Bajar las escaleras en su actual condición, era un verdadero infierno.

Molesto, _Jun _se bajó y desapareció a través de la puerta.

Sasori volvió su atención al monitor, decidiendo que revisar el correo sería como un paseo en la playa.

Nervioso, fue hasta el primero de todos los correos. Apretó el estómago y luego maldijo. Eso había dolido.

Hizo clic para abrir el mensaje.

* * *

De: Katsu&amp;Kaboom

Para: hundred_puppets_of_the_red_sand

Asunto: Saludos (ow\ /)

"¡Hola, Sasori-_danna_! Aquí, reportándome una vez más.

¿Cómo ha estado todo en E.U.? Mierda. El alboroto sobre el resultado de las nuevas elecciones es impresionante, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no viajas a tu querido Japón, a ambientes más tranquilos? Sé que nos extrañas, incluso si nunca respondes.

Oh, oh. Hay una nueva exposición de arte a finales de mes. ¿Te interesaría venir y ponerte al día con el resto de Akatsuki? Pero te advierto que necesitarás una gran disculpa por haberte perdido la boda de Konan y Yahiko (últimamente quiere que lo llamemos así, jaja).

En fin, ¡hasta pronto!".

* * *

No lo admitiría en voz alta, mas se sintió decepcionado por el contenido. Deidara no hablaba de Itachi (quizá, eso fuera bueno). Malhumorado, pasó a los siguientes, donde no había gran diferencia: Proposiciones de verse.

Uno de ellos incluso decía que visitaría Estados Unidos para encontrarse con su madre y, si el Akasuna gustaba, podrían encontrarse. Ahí mismo declaraba que había algo muy importante por contarle.

Tenía una fecha de hace unas semanas. El rubio, a quien jamás le dio su dirección, seguramente ya había regresado cuando mandó el siguiente:

* * *

De: Katsu&amp;Kaboom

Para: hundred_puppets_of_the_red_sand

Asunto: Eres un idiota.

"¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de ti? ¡Realmente te has convertido en un malnacido! He intentado todas las formas posibles para volver a establecer un lazo de amistad contigo, pero durante seis años, me has abandonado a grado tal que me pregunto dónde está mi orgullo.

No respondes nunca y, ¿sabes algo? Jamás pensé que fueras un imbécil capaz de esto. Ahora puedo creer que jugaras con el amor de Itachi. Solía creer que existiría una buena razón.

Pero simplemente no lo merecías. Jamás en la vida te dirigiré la palabra.

¡Vete al demonio!".

* * *

¿Por qué a Deidara le molestaba? ¡Había pasado demasiado tiempo!

Itachi… él… él lo había olvidado. ¿Qué buscaba el rubio para soportar tanto? ¿Realmente le escribía a Sasori? Quien recibía todo era un fantasma.

* * *

De: Katsu&amp;Kaboom

Para: hundred_puppets_of_the_red_sand

Asunto: No es una disculpa.

"Sigo pensando que eres un idiota, pero necesito saberlo. ¿Itachi te hizo algo? ¿Fue por Chiyo?

Aún eres mi amigo."

* * *

El corazón del pelirrojo se oprimió ante las palabras del joven. Por un momento, quiso contestarle. Desearía llamarlo, pero ¿cómo tendría el valor? De alguna forma, se volvió imposible responder conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Sus últimos dos correos eran de hace una semana y veinticuatro horas atrás.

* * *

De: Katsu&amp;Kaboom

Para: hundred_puppets_of_the_red_sand

Asunto: ¡URGENTE!

"…No sé cómo empezar esto. Dudo que haya alguna manera. Si lees esto…_realmente _creo que deberías volver a Japón".

.

De: Katsu&amp;Kaboom

Para: hundred_puppets_of_the_red_sand

Asunto: **¡URGENTE!**

"Vete a la mierda. Otra vez. ¿Este siquiera es tu correo? Carajo.

Debes hacer algo respecto a esto".

* * *

En esta ocasión, el mensaje tenía una imagen adjunta. Sasori tembló de miedo y expectación al verla. Lentamente, igual que si tratara de caminar sobre hielo fino, descargó el archivo. Perdió su respiración mientras daba doble clic y veía el contenido.

Al principio, no entendió de qué se trataba. ¿Era la invitación de Konan y Yahiko a su boda? Sasori pestañeó, confundido.

Oh.

Todavía no discernía lo que estaba leyendo, pero su cuerpo ya había reaccionado en consecuencia: Sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas y el agudo dolor en el pecho se presentó unos breves instantes después. La respiración del pelirrojo se atoró, cortándole la fuente de vida.

Así que finalmente había llegado el día.

En la imagen yacía la fotografía de una invitación:

_Uchiha Itachi &amp; Leiko Nakahara_

_Porque no podíamos imaginarnos separados._

_Porque sabemos que tomamos la decisión correcta…_

_¡NOS CASAMOS!_

_Con la bendición de Dios y nuestros padres_

_Uchiha Mikoto Nakahara Reiko_

_Uchiha Fugaku Nakahara Kano_

Sasori se levantó precipitadamente y corrió hasta la ventana, medio tropezándose, desesperado por escapar de la nueva pesadilla.

Qué idiota.

**(*~[*]~*)**

Itachi observaba el atardecer desde su gran ventana. Suspiró. Los minutos, traspasados al ocaso, iban escurriéndose segura y lentamente de sus manos hasta que finalmente la última luz del horizonte se apagó. Fue como ver morir a una persona: La palpitante llama del sol, recordando un corazón, empezó a hacerse más y más débil.

—Querido —dijo una voz femenina, tan delicada como el roce de la seda—, ¿vienes?

El Uchiha aguardó un instante y luego se giró sobre los talones, procurando esbozar una sonrisa para Leiko. Miró cuidadosamente los largos rizos que acariciaban los hombros desnudos y pálidos de su prometida. Llevaba un camisón transparente, un poco sexi.

—Claro, mi amor —susurró en voz baja, temblorosa por el sentimiento de culpa. Se acercó al borde de la cama y, forzando un gesto cariñoso, se inclinó para besar a Nakahara.

Dios. Ella merecía a alguien mejor e Itachi quería a otro. Seis años no apagaban el recuerdo del Akasuna.

Una vez que sus labios tocaron los de Leiko, el Uchiha se dejó arrastrar a la fantasía bajo sus párpados: El chispazo de pelo rojo volvió a su mente, acompañado de un suspiro grave, casi un gruñido. Nada tenía que ver con la risa complacida de la muchacha.

Itachi se dejó guiar por los brazos de Leiko, encontrando un pecho voluptuoso en lugar de la firmeza anhelada. Se concentró en la imagen de Sasori abriéndose a sus caricias y besos, a los roces excitantes.

Lo extrañaba.

Lo deseaba.

Lo amaba.

Metió las manos en la ropa interior de la chica y extrañó el miembro de Sasori, al cual rodearía y bombearía para hacerlo gemir de placer.

No. Leiko era diferente.

Y ella merecía que la amasen.

Alguien que no pensara en un hombre mientras tenían sexo.

Los movimientos de Itachi se detuvieron bruscamente. Ella lanzó un quejido de protesta y confusión, pero él no se atrevió a mirarle el rostro. Pasaron diez segundos.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella, con la voz ronca.

Itachi dejó escapar el aire. Y entonces continuó su mentira.

**CONTINUARÁ. **

* * *

A las valientes que llegaron hasta acá... espero que lo hayan encontrado aunque fuera un poco de su agrado y me honren con un review o un favorito, si ha valido la pena (nwn)

¡Los quiero, sempais!


	4. Sobre decisiones y llamadas

Hola, sempais. Estoy reportándome para la nueva actualización. ¡Wii! Hoy no me tardé demasiado, ¿verdad? (ya saben, conociéndome). Soy como ese monstruo de _Monsters University, _quien tarda todo un semestre en llegar a su primera clase del primer día.

En fin, ¡espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado, sempais!

**Aclaración: **_Naruto_ le pertenece completamente a Kishimoto y yo únicamente disfruto de escribir cosas gais con sus personajes.

**¡Advertencias!** Montón de OoC. Sí, montones de OoC y los protagonistas conformándose, por decir lo menos (xD)

**¡Atención! **Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi querida **Sabaku no Gaa-chan**, por ser el motor de mi inspiración del capítulo. No quería decepcionarte y tardarme los siglos, como siempre (Dx) . De la misma forma, quiero agradecer a **Fernanda Sofia** y **Noelia544**, por sus muy apreciados reviews; me pintaron una sonrisa en la cara y me hicieron recuperar la confianza en este fic (sí, haré arder el mundo de esta pareja, muajajaja, ok, no tanto así)

* * *

**((*~* [MARIONETTE]*~*))**

**.ͼͽ.**

« ¡Ah! ¿Cómo hubiera podido prever el destino que me esperaba? ¿Cómo concebirlo aún ahora que estoy entregado a él? »

J.J. Rousseau, _Sueños de un paseante solitario._

**.ͼͽ.**

Tic, tac. Badum. Tic, tac. Badum.

Apretó la mano sana encima de la ropa, justo a la altura del agonizante corazón que luchaba por dominarse y hacer frente a la realidad. Necesitaba suprimir esa última imagen, gradaba a fuego en sus párpados: _¡NOS CASAMOS! _

¿Quién podría imaginar su tortura?

El mundo se redujo a sombras mientras el taheño iba derrumbándose, sintiendo nuevas lágrimas quemándole la piel como gotas de lava ardiendo; ellas representaban el vestigio de un amor celado durante años, más bien un fruto prohibido que disfrutó y luego ocultó, aunque hubiera sido mejor tirarla lejos. Pero era Itachi, ¡la felicidad atrapada dentro de un nombre y un rostro!, cuyos ojos lo vieron inundados de amor, lo que (había señalado Deidara) jamás se había merecido.

Y hoy la fantasía terminaba de golpe.

Continuó llorando en silencio, maldiciendo y arrepintiéndose de las ridículas decisiones que terminaron separándolo del Uchiha. Odiaba la debilidad, ¡lo enojaba tanto! El miedo fue quien —realmente— se interpuso cuando más vivo pudo sentirse. Fugaku, amenazándolo a diestra y siniestra, lo hizo correr. ¿Por qué? De todas formas la desesperación, el pesar y vacío empezaron a mancillarlo, burlándose de su amor pueril.

El Akasuna emitió un ruidito ahogado, mitad sollozo y en parte blasfemia. Se abrazó con fuerza temblorosa, levantando un escudo contra el muro. El tiempo se detuvo, giró media vuelta y, pensándolo un instante, corrió hacia atrás.

No trató de mantenerse ahí: El presente, ¿qué tenía éste de bueno? Sin embargo, verse abrumado por el sufrimiento, le permitía viajar a un lugar seguro donde los fantasmas que jamás abandonarían su corazón, solían reunirse para amarlo nuevamente.

Y de esta forma, la esperanza se inflaba, alimentando una chispa que titilaba amenazada por el viento.

**.ͼͽ.**

Sasori frenó repentinamente bajo el umbral cuando vio a Itachi Uchiha observando la pintura en la que estuviera trabajando la última semana. Ellos jamás habían hablado, aunque el Akasuna lo conocía bien y solía mirarlo desde su pupitre, al lado de la ventana. El moreno inspiraba un atractivo por el cual todos se rendían, aun cuando entonces parecía diferente: Apagado, sombrío y melancólico.

No obstante, esa tarde de primavera, bajo la cálida luz que se esparcía a través del aula, el joven tenía una apariencia relajada y de cierto modo, encantadora. Sasori tuvo la impresión de que estaban disfrutando su obra.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y se acercó.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, asustando al Uchiha, quien se volvió nerviosamente sobre sus talones. El taheño tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar una carcajada—. Tal vez debí aclararme la garganta.

El —supuestamente— imperturbable Itachi se ruborizó un tanto e introdujo las manos en el pantalón.

—No hay cuidado —replicó—. Akasuna-_san, _¿verdad?

—Así es.

—Voy contigo en clase.

—Lo sé.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras el pelirrojo dejaba la mochila en una silla.

—Esperaba verte —admitió Itachi, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos. Él arqueó una ceja, extrañado por la inesperada revelación—. Oí a Deidara discutiendo sobre tus visitas extraoficiales del Taller y pensé hacer una breve visita. Son trabajos realmente asombrosos.

El Akasuna entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Querías verme? —Preguntó, suspicaz—. ¿Por qué el repentino interés?

Itachi hizo una mueca antes de volverse nuevamente a la hermosa pintura. Él también la observó, creyendo que todo se reducía a ella. Una parte, no tan modesta, le resultaba digna de las atenciones y elogios más grandes. Sasori se esforzó mucho: El cuadro tenía cierto aire del Impresionismo en las pinceladas ligeramente inconexas que daban unidad al retrato de una bella muchacha a la orilla de un lago, éste brillaba con los vestigios dorados del sol. Traía en las manos un hermoso gato negro, cuyos ojos azules brillaban y miraban directamente al espectador.

Realmente lo enorgullecía esa pieza.

—¿Te gusta? —Preguntó el Akasuna, dispuesto a perder algo de tiempo. Esta era la primera vez que ambos se hablaban y de alguna forma, quería mantenerlo ahí. Itachi asintió enérgicamente.

—De hecho, me encanta.

—Viniendo de ti, casi me siento halagado —contestó, acercándose más—. Muchos dicen que tengo talento, pero… seguramente tú encontrarías algo qué criticar, ¿no? El Señor Perfección.

—No soy bueno en las cosas de arte —objetó y Sasori advirtió un poco de indignación—. Un mero aficionado. Pero me gustan tus pinturas. Las he visto en las exposiciones de Kurenai y creo que son maravillosas, por decir lo menos.

El rostro de Sasori adquirió el mismo tono rojizo de sus cabellos. El Uchiha lo había pillado con la guardia baja. No tenía muy en claro qué sentimientos despertaba esa sinceridad.

—Gracias. Eso es… —titubeó—… ¿muy amable?

Itachi le ofreció una sonrisa que apretó el corazón del Akasuna y luego lo hizo latir como si acabaran de inyectarle adrenalina pura.

—Todavía no me has dicho qué buscas de mí —señaló el pelirrojo, únicamente para no sentirse igual a una colegiala. Itachi asintió sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Bueno, Yahiko y Konan querían invitarte a formar parte del Comité Estudiantil. —El moreno hizo una pausa—. Ya que Sai va a transferirse a otra escuela, nos pareció una buena idea seleccionar al nuevo representante del Club de Arte. Tú eres por mucho la mejor opción y nos gustaría que lo considerarás.

Oh. El pelirrojo se sintió ligeramente decepcionado.

—Tal vez les convendría mejor Deidara. Es sociable y sabe lo que otros quieren; tiene el don de ser muy perceptivo, a diferencia de mí.

—Necesita más experiencia y sobre todo, responsabilidad. Desde mi perspectiva y haciendo a un lado cuán ofensivo lo tome, le falta madurez antes de unirse al Comité.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se le dibujó en el rostro nada más oír eso último. Sin embargo, permaneció en absoluto silencio hasta que Itachi se vio obligado a continuar:

—Puedes pensarlo —añadió rápido—. No necesitamos una respuesta inmediata, aunque tampoco deberías aplazarlo. Akatsuki estaría muy feliz de contar con tu participación y… —se inclinó hacia sus pies y levantó su mochila para rebuscar en ella—…y te dejaré una forma para que, si gustas llenarla, la presentes en la oficina del Comité dentro del horario de una a tres de la tarde.

El Uchiha le extendió la hojita. Sasori alternó la mirada entre ésta e Itachi, hasta que finalmente cogió el papel.

—Muy bien —dijo, observando superficialmente el contenido—, lo pensaré.

La expresión de Itachi se iluminó de pura satisfacción, como si hubiera triunfado en una gran hazaña.

—De acuerdo —finalizó el Uchiha—. Entonces, supongo que te veré después.

—Sí, claro —respondió él, asintiendo a modo de despedida.

Itachi caminó hacia la salida. El Akasuna permaneció observando la hoja atentamente mientras el joven se detenía en el umbral, como le ocurrió al taheño un poco antes. Dubitativo, Itachi se giró para quedar de frente una vez más

—¿Planeas quedarte mucho tiempo aquí? —La inesperada voz del moreno fue quien sacó al artista de su ensimismamiento.

—No. Arreglaré un poco el salón y luego me marcharé.

El rostro ajeno se turbó un breve instante entre varios sentimientos. Lo miró, lleno de curiosidad.

—¿Te molestaría…? —Frenó en seco—. ¿Te molestaría que te invitara a beber algo?

El Akasuna notó un repentino mareo apoderándose de él.

—¿Qué? —No pudo evitar preguntar. Sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Dirías tú como una cita? —Añadió, ofuscado. Inmediatamente, las mejillas del otro se encendieron.

—Sí. Algo así.

—Uau. Qué directo.

La mortificación del joven sería palpable a leguas de distancia.

—Disculpa. Sí te incómoda. Tal vez…

—No —interrumpió Sasori y él mismo estaba aturdido de su reacción. Itachi lo miró; el rostro trémulo de esperanza—. Me gusta. Lo directo, quiero decir.

Tuvo una sensación de cosquilleo en la boca del estómago y la nuca. Abrió la boca para agregar un comentario ingenioso, pero salieron cosas muy diferentes:

—Sí, creo que me encantaría, Uchiha.

**.ͼͽ.**

El Akasuna abrió los ojos lentamente, tardando en ubicarse espacial y temporalmente. Luego, así como recordó quién era dentro de aquel oscuro presente, fue dándose cuenta de un hecho importante: Se arrepentía profundamente de lo ocurrido. Itachi había sido todo lo que deseaba, la luz en la oscuridad de su vida monótona y solitaria. Gracias a él, había conocido el amor… uno donde la muerte y Sasori podían formar una tregua.

Y ahora, llegaba a otro punto de no retorno. La invitación dejaba claro que todas sus esperanzas sobre un reencuentro con Itachi, eran pura fantasía. De seguir así, únicamente lo arrastrarían a la destrucción.

Probablemente, si se encontraban, fingirían no conocerse.

Dos extraños caminando y dejándose atrás incluso si llegaran a encontrar miradas.

Los labios de Sasori temblaron.

Inevitablemente, volvió a llorar.

**.**

Transcurrió una hora más. El Akasuna ya estaba agotado de compadecerse a sí mismo.

¿Desde cuándo era tan patético y lamentable?

¡No más! ¡Al carajo su miedo! ¡Al Diablo con las amenazas de Fugaku! ¿Qué podría quitarle ahora?

Se levantó y caminó nuevamente hasta la silla giratoria. Dio dos golpecitos al _mouse _para activar la pantalla que iluminó la densa oscuridad ciñéndose sobre él.

La invitación a la boda volvió a aparecer, pero el taheño había gastado cada una de sus lágrimas y no podría haber llorado o emitido un gemido más incluso si quisiera. Estaba seco, cual flor muerta.

Perdió todo. Ya no quedaba ni siquiera la vaga esperanza de un futuro… sin Itachi, jamás.

Tomó asiento y seleccionó la opción de abrir otra pestaña. Iba a buscar ayuda de un amigo a quien sería fácil localizar, alguien que se promocionara y abriera el contacto a extraños.

A lo mejor, sería arriesgado. ¡La locura más grande de su vida! Pero también, lo último que podría traerle paz.

**(*~[*]~*)**

Itachi golpeó el borde de la taza de porcelana. El ruidito se extinguió gracias a los murmullos de las personas reunidas dentro del Café Efil, atiborrado a las nueve. Atrás del Uchiha había un grupo de muchachos un tanto escandalosos que le recordaron sus días de juventud.

Volvió su atención a la taza de café humeante. Aunque llevaba más de treinta minutos esperando, no se le había ocurrido siquiera bebérsela. Empezaba a preguntarse si él comparecería.

Le sorprendería darse una respuesta afirmativa: Él, de todos los Akatsuki, siempre había representado un torbellino.

—Lamento llegar tarde, hum —dijo una voz conocida, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Itachi alzó el rostro, encontrándose de frente con el Iwa, quien se sentó frente a él y comenzó a sacarse la chamarra—. También me disculpo que todo esto sea inútil: Ya dejé bien en claro que no deseo participar en la boda. Es suficientemente malo haber recibido una invitación. Odiaría hacerle una estatua de hielo a toda esa farsa.

—Deidara…

—Basta. No está… —se detuvo bruscamente. Itachi tuvo la impresión de que hubiera terminado esa oración con: "bien". Sin embargo, reparó en sus palabras y corrigió—: No es algo negociable.

El Uchiha arqueó las cejas, ofendido.

—Antes pudiste hacer una para nosotros.

—Son cosas diferentes, hum.

Los dos hombres se quedaron mudos. Itachi aprovechó la ocasión para observarle. El rubio apenas cambió su apariencia durante los seis años: Usaba la sencilla coleta baja, muy al estilo Hyuuga. De pronto, el de pelo oscuro extrañó su larga melena; instintivamente, pasó los dedos entre las hebras delgadas y cortas.

—Deidara —soltó el Uchiha—… la boda se celebrará y tú eres el mejor cuando se trata de planificar. Jamás hubiera recurrido a ti si no tuviera plena confianza —el Uchiha esbozó una débil sonrisa.

El Iwa, en lugar de responder a las gentiles (aunque forzadas) palabras del moreno, llamó a la camarera y pidió un café americano. Luego se volvió a Itachi.

—¿Por qué no dejas de fingir? Sí, hablas de mí como si fuéramos amigos, pero eres todo un hipócrita. También lo fuiste de joven —rodó los ojos y los detuvo junto a la canastilla del pan. Agarró una dona y la mordió, ignorando el rostro enfadado—. Mira, seguramente tu matrimonio es _muy_ importante para alguien, pero dudo que lo sea para ti, hum.

Itachi arrugó el ceño.

—¿Cómo no sería importante para mí? ¡Voy a casarme!

—¿Hola? —Replicó, sacudiendo la dona frente al Uchiha—. ¿Te suena el nombre de Sasori? Ambos sabemos que nunca lo superaste, hum.

Itachi empalideció y miró de un lado a otro, ansioso. Maldito Deidara, ¿y si alguien lo oía?

—Ahora estoy con Leiko —señaló el moreno—. Ella es mi prometida. Todo lo demás está en el pasado.

—¿Lo está? ¿Y por qué _necesitas _tenerme a mí como organizador de la boda? No va conmigo. Quisiera salirme de todo eso, hum.

—Lo hago porque eres mi amigo.

—Kisame también, hum. De hecho, era tu mejor amigo y al final desertó. No soportaba verte miserable.

—¡_Por favor_! —Deidara pareció sorprendido al escuchar su tono quebrado—. Apóyame. Yo… quiero a Leiko.

El Iwa regresó el pan y lo observó con displicencia.

—Sí, claro, hum —dijo sarcásticamente.

—¡Es verdad! Sólo… no quiero pasar todo esto así, sin nadie, ¿ok? El resto de Akatsuki se niega a contestarme la invitación. Únicamente veré a Kakuzu, y él asistirá nada más por obligación. Ya sabes, trabaja conmigo en la Firma de mi padre.

Pudo ver que el Iwa se mordía el interior de la mejilla.

—Deidara —insistió—, te lo suplico. Eres… eres todo lo que me queda ahora.

—Uau, eso es realmente triste. —Apretó los labios durante un minuto—. Pero, ¿se te ha ocurrido que los otros se alejan de todo este asunto porque estás destruyendo tu vida?

Antes de que pudiera objetar, la camarera apareció con la bebida caliente del Iwa. Éste agradeció vagamente e ignoró su taza. Itachi aprovechó la extraña oportunidad:

—Voy a casarme con Leiko, ya sea estén o no de acuerdo. Al menos podrían fingir que me apoyan.

—¿Dónde estaba esa firmeza cuando…?

—¡Son mis amigos! —Interrumpió el moreno y de pronto, todo ruido en la cafetería fue eliminado. El Uchiha carraspeó y bajó la voz—. Sasori… me dejó, ¿ok? ¿No lo podrían olvidar? Incluso si todavía sintiera amor por él, nunca va a regresar, ¿cierto? —Hizo una pausa y levantó la mirada. Deidara lo soslayó y algo se rompió en su muralla de desdén cuando notó la esperanza bailando en el rostro del moreno—. A menos que sepas algo que yo no.

Deidara apartó la mirada y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—No, supongo que tienes razón. Jamás volverá, hum.

El silencio se instaló de nueva cuenta.

—Itachi —cortó el rubio—, escúchame. No quiero darte una idea equivocada. Mi intención, la de todo Akatsuki, es que tú vayas por tu felicidad. Si de verdad te gustaría casarte con Leiko, ¡adelante! Pero… si es como la abogacía…

Al Uchiha no se le escapó el hecho de que no usaba más el sufijo.

—Gracias. Quisiera —admitió entonces—, pero es imposible. Excepto…

—Ya sé. Sólo pudiste hacerlo con mi _danna_.

—Es mi deber —finalizó el moreno, herido—, y estoy orgulloso de cumplirlo.

Deidara lo miró, inundado en lástima.

—Entonces, no tenemos nada qué hablar —dijo y se levantó, cogiendo su abrigo en el acto. Puso el dinero sobre la mesa. Itachi se preguntó, estúpidamente, qué haría con dos tazas a rebosar.

Su amigo pasó de largo y el Uchiha sintió un agudo dolor en el pecho.

—Muy bien —declaró el Iwa, tomándolo desprevenido. Itachi se giró para mirarlo—. Lo haré. Creo que estás cometiendo un terrible error, pero no te dejaré solo, hum.

El moreno sintió una oleada de alivio y fuerzas renovadas. Significaba demasiado.

—Gracias.

—No me agradezcas. Odio todo esto, hum. —Y dicho esto, salió de la cafetería a largas zancadas.

**(*~[*]~*)**

Cerró la puerta de su departamento mientras aflojaba el nudo de la corbata verde que iba a juego con sus ojos. ¡Había sido un día agotador! Defender a las empresas era una ardua tarea e, incluso al recibir su dinero, llegaba a preguntarse si valía la pena.

Kakuzu arrojó el portafolio al sofá y enseguida se desplomó a un lado, suspirando. Masajeó sus sienes y luego, en un acto reflejo, observó el teléfono que descansaba en una repisa. ¡Oh! Había unos mensajes nuevos.

Echó un bufido y apretó el botoncito de reproducir.

La grabación se quedó muda varios segundos. Kakuzu arrugó el ceño, irritado. Entonces, una voz aterciopelada hizo eco al otro lado de la línea.

—Hola. ¿Kakuzu? —Mierda. Los ojos del castaño se abrieron grandes. Mierda. Mil veces mierda. El hombre se enderezó como impulsado por un resorte—. Soy Akasuna no Sasori. No sé si me recuerdas. Dios, espero que sí.

El abogado observaba fijamente el teléfono, igual que si acabara de levitar a través de la habitación.

—Sé que ha pasado una eternidad, pero… —silencio—. Deidara me comentó que tenías mucho éxito de abogado. Felicidades. Hum… mira, escuché sobre la boda de Itachi.

—No —musitó Kakuzu para sí mismo—. Idiota, detente.

—¿Podrías… hablar conmigo? Te lo suplico. Necesito tu ayuda. Bueno, gracias. Lo siento. Hasta luego.

Bip, bip.

El castaño hizo una mueca. Imbécil egoísta. ¿Sasori realmente acababa de ponerse en contacto con él? ¡Después de seis años! ¿Qué mierda pensaba hacer? ¿Volvería a Japón? ¿Quería impedir la boda o solamente deseaba información?

Carajo. Él no le guardaba rencor por haberse ido y jamás intentó mantener su lazo, si bien era el Akatsuki que más le agradó en el pasado. Pero… pero… ¿por qué él?

Kakuzu era sensato y menos emocional, ¡vería cómo solucionar el problema! Los otros se dejarían llevar.

Únicamente necesitaba hacer una llamada.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

Espero que lo hayan encontrado aunque fuera un poco de su agrado y me honren con un review o un favorito (nwn)

¡Los quiero, sempais!


End file.
